


Night and Day

by m_l_h



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_l_h/pseuds/m_l_h
Summary: Nicky finds comfort in Joe from their daily struggles.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 80





	Night and Day

No two days are the same, save for the fact that they are always long. Sometimes they trek through hot, dusty Middle Eastern countryside; small grains of sand sticking to their skin, adhered by lingering sweat. Heat radiating from the earth creates a wavy haze above its surface, a natural phenomenon creating an illusion that makes a mind doubt itself for a brief moment. They walk side by side, a surety that keeps them grounded. 

Sometimes their journey takes them through an almost-forgotten village, miles from what the world calls civilisation. Single storey stone buildings line both sides of a narrow street, no markings identifying the buildings’ purpose. Funnelling a sharp breeze into their faces, cold air makes the hairs on the back of arms stand to attention. Joe stays at the rear of the group, distracted by the occasional face peering through a window or a movement in a narrow alley. Nicky listens to his footsteps behind, aware of Joe’s curiosity. 

Often their days are filled with noise; a chorus made of gunfire, of metal tearing through flesh and of bone cracking and snapping. Thudding explosions, the trickle and crumble of ensuing rubble may linger for moments following the event, but throughout the day it’s impossible to ignore or forget the echoes of battle. All it takes is for an unexpected firework, a fist connecting with a cheek in yet another bar fight to bring flashes of it back; a quick glance between them affirms this, and helps it to pass. 

Their days are long, filled with uncertainty and caution but they are together.

Nights must therefore be short in contrast and maybe it is their brevity that makes them more special, enjoyed and appreciated. The comforting arm around him always helps Nicky sleep more soundly; not only does he have the security of Joe at his side watching over him, but the knowledge that Joe is safe gives him peace. Joe’s hand against his cheek, thumb brushing his skin eases the lines of worry on his face; his kiss calms Nicky’s nerves, dissolving the tension within him. Joe whispers in his ear, sweet nothings in his mother tongue and the sounds of horror are blocked from his mind. When Joe pulls them closer, warm skin against warm skin Nicky forgets all that he has seen and heard in the daylight; Joe’s touch, his love is like a reset button that helps him to endure centuries of long days.


End file.
